Illuminati Seimas
by narutoyaoiart
Summary: 20 years have passed since the war, Naruto and Sasuke have been married for 10 years and have a child but then a new bad guy appears with the organisation known as 'Illuminati Seimas' murders Sasuke, and tries to get into a romantic relationship with Naruto. what will Naruto do? (This is my first fic so I hope you like it)
1. Chapter 1

20 years after the 4th world war. The Akatsuki were defeated, Madara was long dead. Sasuke and Naruto have been married for nearly 10 years. Sasuke was in the hospital sue him giving birth to his and Naruto's son which they named after Sasuke's brother Itachi.

- Sasuke! We're coming in! – Naruto yelled as he opened the door. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and his boyfriend Gaara were standing in the doorway.

- Why are _'they'_ here? – Sasuke complained.

- Kakashi-sensei wanted to visit you and Gaara just tagged along

- Whatever.

- When are they letting you out? – Kakashi asked.

- Probably today or tomorrow. – Sasuke answered

- When can we see him?

- The nurse said he is sleeping at the moment.

- Naruto, Sasuke. – Gaara said. – I wanted to say that Wolverine has already made his move.

- Wolverine? – Sasuke Asked?

- I guess you have not heard of him since you were in the hospital for a while, Sasuke. He is the creator of the organization known as 'Illuminati Seimas', we have heard that he is much more powerful than Madara Uchiha. He has high-speed regeneration , he only has the power called "Hand-blades of justice". The power of his right hand man, Kubilius is equal to Obito Uchiha. Illuminati Seimas has a total of 141 members. – Kakashi explained

- He doesn't have Sharingan or Rinnegan or anything like that. – Gaara added.

- And Naruto, Sasuke, hokage-sama asked if he can see both of you after they let- Kakashi was cut off

- Excuse me, Sasuke-kun, the doctor wants to see you.

*short timeskip after Sasuke is back from the doctors office*

- He said we can go home now. – Sasuke said.

*leaving the hospital*

- Alright, as I was saying, hokage-sama wants to see you two.

- What about Itachi?

- I'm sure hokage-sama will not mind.

- Please stop calling that idiot who stole my title _'hokage-sama'_.

They entered hokage's office in silence and saw the idiot Inuzuka Kiba sitting there, annoying the hell out of Naruto.

Why did that idiot have to become hokage? – Naruto complained

Shut up, Naruto , we are here to talk about Wolverine, Not to listen to your complaining. – yelled Kiba


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_***TIME SKIP***_

Naruto and Sasuke were about to go to sleep 'til they heard a strange sound coming from the kitchen.

"I'm going to see what was that sound, sweetheart, stay here for a moment." Naruto said

"Alright."

"After I come back, we can make a younger brother for Itachi."

Naruto left the bedroom and went to the kitchen, there he saw a strange pale woman holding a broom.

"Who the hell are you, you… you…?! And what the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto asked

"Konsti…konsti-tuti…"

"HUH?!"

"Naruto! I heard you yelling so I came to check it out. What happened?" Sasuke asked

"The woman…" Naruto answered

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked again

"There was this woman here."

"Naruto."

"Huh? What?"

"Let's just go to sleep."

"I thought we were going to make-"

"We are going to sleep, we can do that next time." Sasuke said and gave his lover a kiss on the cheek

_***THE NEXT MORNING***_

"Sasuke, wake up!" Naruto said, lightly shaking the raven's shoulders

"What is it?"

"The woman, that I told you about yesterday, says she wants to see you." Naruto said. Sasuke got up walked up to the door and saw a lady which was still holding her broom.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Sasyska… Uchiha…" - The woman said.

'_Huh?'_

"I was ordered to KILL SASUKE UCHIHA!" – the woman started yelling and threw a kitchen knife at Sasuke.

"Who ordered you?" Naruto asked

"Wolverine…sama." The woman answered throwing a knife at Naruto. Naruto threw a kunai at the woman, she didn't move at all and got hit in the chest.

"Sasuke, I'm going to inform Kiba and Kakashi-sensei about this, if anything happens…"

"Don't worry."

"Protect Itachi… - Naruto said and left to search for Kakashi. Naruto noticed him talking to Iruka-sensei near Ichiraku's"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei, there was this woman by my door today saying she works for Wolverine, and that she was ordered to kill Sasuke, but all the weapons she had were kitchen knives. I threw a kunai at her and she sorta dropped dead."

"Please take me to her. Iruka inform the hokage" Kakashi commanded

"Alright" Both Iruka and Naruto said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

*At Illuminati Seimas headquarters*

"Wolverine-sama, Lori failed on killing Sasyska Uchiha, she was killed by Uzumaki Naruto" Kubilius said.

"Kubilius…"

"Yes, Wolverine-sama?"

"Order Rolando Pax to get information on this Naruto dude" Wolverine ordered

"Aye aye"

Kubilius walked up to the office where Rolando Pax was working and gently knocked on the door.

"Pax-san." he said as he opened the door.

"Wolverine-sama ordered you to get information on Uzumaki Naruto"

"What about the Uchiha boy?" Pax asked

"Naruto was the one who killed Lori, Wolverine-sama no longer shows any interest in Sasuke Uchiha"

"And if anything happens, kill Uzumaki Naruto" Kubilius said and left the office

"Kubilius…." Wolverine said

"Yes, Wolverine-sama?"

"We must kill the son of Sasyska Uchiha."

"Why is that, sir?"

"Kubilius, are you questioning my orders?"

"No, my greatest apologies, Wolverine-sama, who should I order to do so?"

"No one, I will be the one who is going to kill him"

"Wolverine-sama….."

"If you want something to be done right, you have to do it yourseft"


End file.
